An Apology
by Excel Aunt
Summary: Clark apologizes to Chloe. One-Shot. Set after Lana and Lex's engagement party in season 6 episode "Crimson". Some Martha in this.


A/N - This is not beta read.

I disclaim myself from any ownership rights, I do this for fun, not for profit.

Summary: Season 6 _Crimson_ missing scene

* * *

**An Apology**

"Mrs. Kent" Chloe said, as she walked up the familiar path to the Kent house. The sharp spring air bit at her skin and she quickened her pace to reach the entrance of the residence. It was after midnight and pitch black. Her ankle turned on an unknown obstacle and she hobbled a little. Chloe cursed her three inch heels.

Martha stood in the frame of the open door, ushering Chloe in. She took Chloe's thin overcoat which matched her elegant dress, but did nothing to keep her warm in February. Chloe quickly removed her shoes, and she shrunk down to Martha's eye level.

The women had survived the very sudden and completely unnerving return of Kal-El, Clark's red kryptonite persona.

"That was some engagement party." Martha said. "I've got the kettle on, do you want some tea?"

Martha didn't really give her son's friend a choice. She gently placed her hand to the small of her back and lured her into her kitchen. While there Chloe took her mug from the shelf and chose a lemon flavored variety to sooth her nerves. The hot water seeped through the bag and Chloe took a moment to enjoy the beverage. Every ounce of her being was put into remaining calm, for her sake, but for Martha's and Clark's as well.

"I take it everything's okay?" Chloe asked, her hands cupped the warm mug of tea. "Clark's back to normal?"

"He's in the barn." Martha said. Chloe noticed that Mrs. Kent was frowning. "He's recovering."

Chloe nodded. _Clark moping in the barn sounds normal to me._

"Good" Chloe said.

"How's Lois?"

"She's fine." Chloe said. "All back to her normal, talkative self."

"How are you?"

She turned her head to the barn, opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind. Martha smiled warmly at her, understanding what the problem was. Clark was probably listening in. Of course, Clark had told Martha that he sometimes has a very hard time not hearing Chloe, but Chloe wasn't to know that yet.

"He feels terrible for what he said." Martha said.

Chloe's head bobbed in agreement. "He should. Did you hear what he said to me?"

"I've known you for a long, long time. I saw your reaction. It chilled me, the way he teased you."

Chloe straightened her spine and lifted her chin so her voice would carry. "I resent being treated like I live in his back pocket. I deserve better. And you deserve better."

Chloe felt a small tear escape her eye. She didn't realize she was this upset. It really wasn't that big a deal. "I came by to make sure all the ducks were in a row."

"Time heals everything Chloe." Martha said. She pointed to the barn and raised her eyebrows into her hair line. "I can see how hurt you are still."

"Thank you for the tea" Chloe said. Martha wanted Chloe to go to Clark. She slipped on her shoes and found her coat.

"I better go and get ready for a day of covering Clark's ass."

Chloe laughed, trying to switch her emotions into something lighter.

She exited the house and stood on the porch for a minute. She wanted to march into the barn and demand an apology from Clark, but refrained from it. She had trained herself long ago not to make demands on him. She was sure she could get her apology, but it wouldn't mean as much if she had to ask for it.

Talking with his mother was a sure fire way to safely communicate the things he needed to know, yet remain somewhat aloof to the whole mess.

Chloe walked to her car, keys in her hand, when suddenly, Clark stopped her. He held her wrist as she reached to open her Yaris.

"Please don't go yet." Clark said.

Chloe sighed. With the timbre of his voice she could hear his self torment. She knew him well enough to know he was reliving the events of the night and crucifying himself over his behavior. Her heart broke with pity, and she no longer could hold it against him. He was high on something he didn't even mean to take.

"You don't have to do this Clark." Chloe said. "I know you do crazy stuff when red kryptonite is involved."

"Chloe—you deserve better. Better than Jimmy Olsen, definitely better than me." Clark said. "I'm sorry."

"Clark, I" Chloe stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dim light the half moon gave off in the country. He looked awful. Normally Clark's appearance was pristine, but his face was drained. His eyes were almost a different color. There was stubble on his chin even.

She thought she could hear his heart beat as he stood in front of her, his mouth loose, silently and patiently waiting on her. Her respiration crystallized in front of them, feigning an appearance of mist.

"I forgive you." Chloe finished. "Now, I'm freezing and I really want to get home."

"Not yet" Clark said, as he wrapped his arms around her. He even lifted her a bit off the ground as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hate knowing I did."

"Well, you're goin' two for two tonight." Chloe said. "You're squeezing me too hard."

Clark set her down and draped his jacket around her.

"Thank you"

She cuddled up next to Clark, who was a lot warmer than the horrible red jacket he was so found of.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Clark asked, as he rocked Chloe, his chin once again rested on the crown of her head.

"You can tell me what's going on here." She patted his chest. "We don't have secrets Clark. Why did you say that tonight?"

Clark took a step back but Chloe stopped his movement by grabbing his hand.

"Hey" Chloe said. "It's me. I'm not Lana. You can tell me things, even if they're about me."

"I'm upset with you, a little bit." Clark said. He shivered with nerves. "You kissed me, and, then took it back, like it meant nothing."

"Oh God, Clark. That was ages ago. You've been carrying that around for nine months. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then Jimmy Olsen showed up and I realized that you had given up on me. I can't say I blame you, but it really hurt."

Chloe's eyes sparkled as Clark linked his fingers into hers.

"Of course I've thought about it, Chloe. I don't think I could have survived the Phantom Zone without that kiss on my mind." He shrugged but his eye contact didn't waiver. "I like the idea that one day we might go into new waters."

Chloe no longer felt so cold. "We're not in that place right now, though. I noticed tonight you still have some Lana issues."

Clark groaned. "Um, yeah, but still Chloe…I can't believe I made that sort of confession."

"Clark, I think it's completely natural and _very human_ for two platonic friends like us to wonder about the great 'What-if' sea." Chloe said, feeling her stride return to her. "There's no permanent damage done here. I understand you."

"Ah, Chloe" Clark said, as he took back his hand. "I'm not the gentleman you think I am. Some of the things I think about are rather detailed."

Chloe chuckled, loudly. "So, you're a normal guy then, huh?"

This made Clark smile and blush, but she had done her job and cheered him up, which made her happy.

"If we get there, we get there. If not, I still have the best friend in the world." Chloe said. "The important part is, we forgive each other when we admit we did wrong."

**

* * *

**

The End


End file.
